After Paradise
by Taytaywils
Summary: "They were in paradise" ...Or so I thought. had barely enough time to admire the beauty of the place before everything went black. I didnt even close my eyes. everything around me was pure darkness. Then a blinding light -It was like waking up in the box all over again. -Newtmas -What I think should happen after paradise Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been sitting in my google docs forever and then I re-read it and then I started typing like theres no tomorrow.**

 **Hopefully some Newtmas to come ;). Or Tayewt if you know what I mean... ;P**

 **This is pretty much what I think would happen after paradise but with a few changes to fulfill my Fangirl needs. And this fangirl needs Newtmas. Badly.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _x-x-x_

" _They were in paradise"_

...Or so I thought.

had barely enough time to admire the beauty of the place before everything went black. I didnt even close my eyes. everything around me was pure darkness. Then a blinding light -It was like waking up in the box all over again.

"You all right there, Tommy?" I could remember that voice anywhere. The accent. The smirk I knew was on his face when he said it. But it was impossible. Yet when my eyes adjusted to the light. Newt stood in front of me, alive as ever.

"A-am I dead?." was all I could manage.

"No you're not bloody dead Tommy,"

"But-but you are…?"

Newt rolled his eyes. "No Tommy,I'm not dead. infact not only me, but all the other gladers are alive too."

"Terresa? Chuck? What about Minho is he okay? what happened? where's everyone else? Where am I?"

"Woah calm down there Tommy"

"But-"

"No buts, I talk, you listen. Don't be a shuck _Green bean_ "

"Shuck Newt, I'm not a Greenie anymore" I smiled thinking about how much simpler it was back in the glade.

He smiled "I know, Tommy."

I tried to move, but my each of my limbs were attached to an upright board and a bowl shaped machine on top of my head.

"Oh, right lemmie help you with that," Newt said freeing me from the machine.

"What even _is_ that thing?"

Newt sighed. "You might wanna take a seat".

We left the completely wight room and stepped into an office-like one. Newt sat across from me with a coffee table between us.

He let out a deep breath. "None of what you just experienced actually happened."

"What?"

"Yes, the sun flares did ruin the earth and the flare bloody spread like wildfire, but the glade, the trials, The Right Arm, none of that is real."

"And W.I.C.K.E.D?"

He posed before continuing "We're a part of it"

"Whats wrong with you? Where am I? I want to _leave._ Where's Minho?"

"Calm down Tommy, wicked is...good"

"I've heard that one before" I spat.

"Listen to me Tommy! Everything was in you're head! Nothing actually shucking happened! They were all test like Wicked had planned but they weren't Shucked enough to actually put kids through that klunk!" He posed to let me think about it.

"What about the flare?"

"It hasn't taken over, yet. Those were just tests to have you mentally prepared for what's to come."

"...And what's 'to come?'"

"A war."

x-x-x

 **Yes. Its short. But how could I** ** _not_** **end it there?**

 **so did ju like? Review plz.**

 **I have like everything thats gonna happen planned out but feel free to give me recommendations for faster updates!**

 **Kay thx,**

 **-** ** _Taylor_**


	2. Chapter 2

**YA'LL HAVE BEEN LOVIN' DIS AND IT MAKES ME SU HAPPY ^.^**

 **Seriously though, I am SO happy you guys are enjoying this fic. it warms my heart to not only see that people are actually reading what I write, but liking it. I makes me drop everything and start to write (Seriously, I stopped doing my math homework when I got the notifications). Thank you SO much for your support.**

 **But you guys don't care.**

 **You guys want to see Newtmas.**

 **So here you go.**

 **Newtmas.**

 **For you.**

 **(but mostly for me).**

 **And for you.**

 **Tehe.**

x-x-x

"A war" I repeated.

"Yes, that's what I said." Newt replied "Tommy, once you get your memory back, everything will make sense, I promise." Newt said, placing his hand on mine. I looked down at is hand, atop mine, confused.

Newt let out a breath and stood up. Just then Vince, leader of the right arm, walked through the door.

"Hello Thomas, ready to get your memory back?" He asked, more of a statement then of a question.

"No. How do I know if you are tricking me, if this is part of the trials? If your apart of Wicked? If anything that's happening is real?" Thomas then realised before, everything felt numb, and now everything was crashing down on me at once. My head spun and I felt every emotion possible, confusion, anger, betrayal. "I need to talk to Minho. Now." I demanded.

Vince sighed and rubbed his temples "Alright, Newt, would you mind?"  
"Not at all" Newt said before exiting through the oposite door we came through.

A few minutes later Newt and Minho walked in.

"Hey shank, glad to see you're not dead."  
Putting aside the will to punch Minho, I ran up to him and hugged him. "You too shank". I could've sworn I saw Newt wince.

"The old trio, back together again" Minho smiled, slinging each of his arms over me and Newt.

"Yep" Newt smiled back, then looked over at me "Together again"

"Good that." I said

"Ehm" Vince coughed, reminding us of his presence.

"Oh, right," Newt said, "Tommy, come with me."

"Okay…" I said as Newt lead me back to the wight room.

"Minho's already got his memory back and so have I, trust me, its a good Idea. You trust me, right Tommy?"

I wanted to run, to run away because I knew it had to be a trick, but if there was anyone I could trust, it was Newt. He trusted me with his life, I trust him with mine. "Okay." I said, now sure of my decision.

"Alright" Newt said, I lay back down on the board and Newt helped with re-doing the scraps "Everything will make sense soon, good that?"

"Yeah, good that" I said.

The next thing happened so quickly my mind barley had time to prosess anything before Newt put the bowl machine ontop of my head

 _Newt, Just kissed me._ I realised and then my mind returned to the darkness It had been in minutes before.

 **x-x-x**

 **DO NOT WORRY THIS IS NOT TURNING INTO A MINHOxTHOMASxNEWT. THE HUG WAS SOALY A BRO HUG AND NOTHING CLOSE TO THE LOWER BACK. THOMAS AND MINHO'S RELATIONSHIP IN THIS FIC IS** ** _ONLY_** **BROMACE.**

 ** _Brooomance, theres nothin' really gay about it._**

 ** _Not that theres, anything wrong with being gay._**

 ** _Brooomance, you shouldn't be ashamed or hide it._**

 ** _I LOOOVE YOU! In the most heterosexual way._**

 **If you know that song you are awesome. If not look up 'Ryan Higa bromance' on Youtube. Congrats, you're officially awesome.**

 **Review = Faster updates!**

 **Kay thx,**

 ** _-Taylor_**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This chapter contains heavy Newtmas fluf. No reader discretion is advised.**

I woke up lying next to Newt laying casually on a hill a picnic blanket beneath us.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah?" I replied. though It wasn't me talking. It was as if I was in a memory, but it was so life-like, yet, I had no control over my actions whatsoever.

"I love you" He said casually as if he'd told me countless times before.

 _Wait, what? "_ I love you too" I smiled. I didn't choose to say it, but it felt true. _I love Newt._ I thought to myself. No. Newt is just your friend. _Your Boyfriend._

I _knew_ it was true, Newt loved me, and I loved him

x-x-x

The scene changed and me and newt were studying the brain patterns of the girl's glade and what they were seeing in the simulations.

"That'll be us soon" Newt said quietly.

"I know" I said, grabbing his hand.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then his eyes seemed distant. "What if- what if it dos'nt work, the simulations?"

"Then I guess they'd send all the immunes to some sort of paradise and we'd repopulate, keep the human race going."

"...Tommy You _know_ what they have planed for me, in the simlulations,"

Dread washed over me just thinking about it. "But it wont be real."

"Yeah. He said." Then he paused. "Would you do it? If I wasn't immune, and got the flare. would you?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't let you die a crank"

"So you _would_ do it?" Newt asked, curious.

"I- I think I'd pull a Romeo and Juliet, how else would I be able to live with myself?"

"Gosh Tommy, you're so bloody romantic" Newt laughed

"I know" I smiled before kissing him.

x-x-x

We were lying in my dorm room one night, Newt curled up into a ball and I draped my arms around his torso and nuzzeld my face into the crook of his neck. And we just lay there until I broke the silence:

"I love you" I whispered. Then like a swich in my brain turned on I though: " _That was the first time you told him"_

"I love you too."

Then we lay there until slowly falling asleep.

x-x-x

I sat with newt in the office like room we were in before, but none was there.

"Newt?"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you. And I know I'll forget while we're in the simulations but the second I get back, I _promise_ I'll still love you. And when I get my memory back, I'l shuck run slo-motion into your arms-like in those old movies."

Newt laughed "Yeah, alright Tommy."

"Newt?" Chancellor Paige said entering the room "We're ready."

I pulled Newt into a hug. "See you in the glade." He said.

"Yeah. See you in the glade." And then he left the room. " _But it won't be the same."_ Memory me thought.

The first thing I did when I got out of the simulation, was run into Newt's arms and kiss him, like in the old movies.

 **ALL THE FLUF RIGHT NOW.**

 **Big thanks to Haleh, who helped fluf-a-fi this chapter for me cause I'm not the best at fluf and she is a cheesy making machine.**

 **Sadly she dose not have a fanfic account but hopefully she'll get one soon!**

 **Also, sorry the update took so long. Been caught up in homework, but today I finished it all in class so I decided to finish this up for ya'll.**

 **Thanks,**

 _ **-Taylor**_


End file.
